Welcome To Youtube
by undapperthought
Summary: Blaine has a fantasy, and Kurt helps make it a reality for him. Warnings for watersports/wetting.


Title: Welcome To Youtube

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt / Blaine

Spoilers: none

Warnings: wetting, watersports

Word Count: ~1000

Summary: Blaine has a fantasy and Kurt makes it come true for him.

A/N – I don't own Glee or anything related to it. Title from the song by Bo Burnham. I wish I did. Reviews are loved!

Kurt and Blaine are leisurely making out while lying on Blaine's bed, reveling in the fact that his house will be empty for hours, when Kurt first hears it; a strange rustling sound whenever one of the two of them would move. Blaine is just leaning in to kiss his flushed boyfriend when Kurt brings his hand up for them to stop.

"Blaine, why are there plastic sheets on your bed?" he questions.

"So you noticed that, did you." Blaine sighs with resignation. "Well, I was going to bring this up eventually, but I wasn't sure how."

"Bring up what?" Kurt asks. Now he's confused.

"There's something that I want to try." Blaine takes a deep breath. "A sex thing."

"Is the guessing game part of it, or are you going to tell me?" Kurt asks, trying to figure out what sex act Blaine could possibly need waterproof sheets for. Maybe some kind of food play? He thinks about it and decides he wouldn't object to the idea of licking chocolate syrup off of his boyfriend's naked body. Maybe he'll just save that idea for another time.

"Okay, just... please don't think I'm a freak or something afterwords." Blaine sighs and starts to explain, "A week or so ago, I was checking my email, and Tina had sent me a clip of some cute little puppies trying to jump up on things, but they kept missing, and falling on their scrunched up little faces and it was absolutely adorable, but then I got to clicking around after the video was done and I wound up in the really weird part of Youtube." Blaine pauses for breath and continues.

"Suddenly all of the videos were of people wetting themselves, peeing in their jeans or sometimes it was just the women in their panties, either because they were drunk or because of a dare or something, and it was mostly women, but the idea of doing it turned me on for some reason and I had a dream about us that night doing it and I woke up so hard I had to jerk off and I want to try it with you and see what the deal is and I understand if you hate me or think it's gross and don't want to see me ever again but I-" He is cut off suddenly when Kurt grabs his face and kisses him.

Kurt pulls back before he speaks. "I have to admit, I've never heard of that, but it doesn't sound too horrible. I wouldn't call it 'gross.' Kinky, maybe."

"So. Does that mean you'll do it with me?" Blaine asks tentatively.

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "How do you want to do this? And when, because I've been sitting here with a pretty full bladder for awhile now. I would have said something, but I didn't want to have to get up."

"I'm not sure. I was hoping for here on the bed though. That's why I dug Cooper's old sheets out of the attic. I figured it would be the most comfortable and then everything could just go in the washing machine," Blaine says. "Easy cleanup."

"Tell me how you pictured it in your head." Kurt suggests.

Blaine grabs a pillow and puts it behind his back, so he's more sitting up than lying down. "Come here," he says, taking Kurt by the hand, guiding him to sit on his lap. "Just like this. We were making out and you kept saying you had to go but I wouldn't let you up, so you just went in your jeans instead."

"We can do that, if you want." Kurt says. "I really do need to go soon though."

Blaine pulls him down for a kiss. "Then go when you feel like it." He snakes a hand in between them and lays it palm down over Kurt's denim-covered cock.

Kurt returns the kiss and relaxes his body. He feels it only a second or so after Kurt lets go. Wet warmth floods over Blaine's cock and bubbles up between his fingers. It puddles under his ass and doesn't quite soaking into the bedding. They are both quiet enough to hear the slight hissing of urine as it pours out of Kurt, hitting the fabric of his now soaked jeans.

Blaine slowly grinds his hips up into Kurt. He hadn't expected reality to be so much better than his dream. His cock strains in his jeans and Kurt can feel how hard Blaine has gotten. He has to admit, it feels pretty good on his end too.

"We're a mess," Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips as he kisses him.

Blaine strokes over Kurt's cock in his jeans with the flat of his hand. He pops the button on them, and sticks his hand down the front of Kurt pants, feeling the head of his cock as the flow slowly comes to a trickle, and then finally stops. He wraps his hand around Kurt's soft member, giving it a few strokes. Kurt gets hard fast enough to leave him a little dizzy.

Kurt grinds down on Blaine's hard-on, making Blaine gasp. They rut together, Kurt riding Blaine and bucking up into his fist, the wetness and the precum beading at the tip of Kurt's cock easing the slide, until Blaine comes with a gasp into his soaked briefs. It doesn't take but a few more strokes before Kurt is coming over Blaine's fist as well.

They collapse side by side in the puddle Kurt made on the bed. Blaine is the first to break the silence.

"Please say that we can do that again sometime."

Kurt laughs. "I think I might need to invest in a set of rubber sheets."

"So, you liked it?" Blaine asks, hopeful.

"Oh yeah. You are so fucking hot, do you realize that?"

"That's what you keep telling me."

"By the way, I have another idea for these sheets." Kurt says with a grin. "Do you like chocolate syrup?"


End file.
